Unexpected Encounters
by Loving-genocide15
Summary: When new student, Marluxia, comes to Hollow Bastion High, a lot of things start to change. Some feelings start to come out that
1. Chapter 1 Hello, My name is Marluxia

**Hello everyone! :) the writer of the Roxas part (will refer to self as Roxas for now)here! hope you like our story! read on :)

* * *

**

Marluxia- 

I walked into what was now my new homeroom, expecting little to be different than any other. And I got just that. Though what I hadn't expected was to see my teacher dressed in skinny jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' tee-shirt. So, as expected, I stood there and stared.

He smiled at me. "Hello. You must be Mar- luck- see- uh." His mispronunciation of my name brought me back and I was able to focus enough to stop gawking at him and answer.

"Umm…Actually Mr.-"

"Leon, no Mr."

"O-okay. My name's actually pronounced Mar-loosh- uh."

"Oh! I'm sorry. If you don't mind I'd like to look at your schedule so I can give you someone to show you around."

"Oh, it's ok." I handed him my schedule. This school was different I guess…

Roxas-

I stared at the pink- haired boy as he stared at Leon. "He must be new…" I mumbled.

"I'm guessing, since he just walked in and we have no clue who he is, Roxas." My twin, Sora said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Well no duh!" Sora's best friend (girl-wise) exclaimed, sitting on Sora's desk.

At that moment, Axel, Demyx and Zexion walked in and took their usual seats near the far side. I swear I saw Axel wink at me before he sat down. I blushed and half slammed my head down on the desk.

"Rox? You okay?" Sora asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I mumbled back.

"Yeah, and my head's growing wings. What's up?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine Sora."

He hadn't heard me. He was up walking past the new guy. I glanced at Kairi to see her rolling her eyes. "He's so random." I nodded to this.

"Roxas, you like Axel don't you?" she asked out of nowhere.

I stared at her for a few seconds, hoping I was hearing things. Upon seeing the serious look on her face, I frowned. She was completely serious. Crap.

Okay, sure I liked him. Though I only talked to him like twice…Like when I was new to town…That was it. But he was a nice guy and handsome to boot. Gawd…I stood up and walked quickly out of the room with the now suffocating air.

Axel-

Me, Demyx, and Zexion walked into our home room. I smiled when I saw that adorable blonde sitting toward the back of the room, talking to his friends. As I came near my seat on the other side of the room, I noticed him staring at me. I winked at him and sat in my seat. At one moment when I looked towards the front of the room, I saw a tall pink-haired boy talking to Leon. I turned to Demyx.

"Hey, was he here when we came in?" I nodded in the direction of the pink-haired boy.

"Uh…I dunno." He shrugged.

"Hm…"

"I think he was…" Zexion added.

"Oh…I didn't see 'im." I shrugged.

"He smelled like flowers." Zexion suddenly added.

I stared at him, and then Demyx and I burst out laughing.

"You need help, dude!" Demyx laughed.

I continued to laugh, kinda confused as to why Zexion cared about other peoples scents, but I don't know nor do I care if he enjoys it. Good for him if he does. I turned and noticed the pink-haired boy was gone.

"Hm…Where'd he go?" I muttered to myself. I turned and noticed that Roxas was gone as well. Where'd Roxas go?

* * *

**Heya guys! Roxas again :) if you want more, reveiw the story! i have the second chapter ready to go so reveiw us for the next chapter! and for your guys' info, there will be an additional writer coming in down the road. who is it? you'll have to read on to find out! Happy Reading from Roxas' Axel and Marluxia! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Roxas' Dilemma

**Hello again from Roxas! :) jeesh not many have read this i guess! we really want some reveiws guys! we crave your feedback!**

* * *

I watched the rest of the kids come in as Leon looked at my schedule. A quick glance around the room told me that more than one grade was in here. One boy stood out from them all, mostly because of his fire red hair. Him and his blue-haired friend that was looking at him, actually the blue one more like sniffed in his direction. Weird…

"So…I think I'll have Axel show you around." Leon said. "He's the red-haired one over there." He pointed in his direction.

Great…The staring one…"Okay. So uh where do I sit?"

Leon looked around. "Next to Zexion. He's the blue-haired boy sitting next to Axel."

Ugh…Even better…

"Okay." I walked over to the empty next to Zexion. "Um…Hello…" I set my bag on the floor next to the desk and sat down. "I'm Marluxia…"

"Hey Marluxia. You smell like flowers." Zexion answered.

"Uh…T-thanks?" So he smelled me…creepy…

"Oh, I'm Zexion by the way. And he…" He pointed at the red-haired guy who was now looking over toward the juniors, "…is Axel."

"Uh…What's he looking at?" I followed his gaze to an empty seat by a brown-haired junior boy…

Roxas-

After I noticed Axel look somewhere else, I got up and asked Leon if I could leave. 'Geez…I can't get enough relief? I got put in his homeroom for real? Ugh….' I thought as I walked to my locker. Suddenly I hit something…or someone…really solid. I gasped a little as I hit the floor. I looked up to see who I ran into.

"Hey there little dude! Watch where you're goin' kay?" It was the gym teacher, Xigbar.

He held out his hand to me to help me up. Now' after three years of him being my gym teacher, you'd expect that I'd be used to his eye patch, long hair, and scars right? Nope. He still freaked me out. I refused his help and stood up on my own.

"Sorry sir." I muttered. He smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Where're you headed anyway?" he asked.

"Um…my locker…' that wasn't a TOTAL lie…

"Alright. See ya ninth period Roxas." He left.

As I was walking to my locker I was haunted by Axel image. Once I stopped I hit my head off the locker to get it out of my head. Once I put in my combination I heard the person I was trying to get out of my head call my name. I turned to see him coming. "Axel?" My stomach dropped.

"Yo." He said, stopping by my locker. "Leon said you were acting sketchy…What's up?"

"Uh…well…um….j-just leave me alone alright?" I exploded and ran out of the building. As I turned, I caught a glimpse of hurt in those emerald eyes that were always cheerful.

Axel-

I turned to look at Zexion to see if he knew where Roxas went, when I saw the pink-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Axel! Finally you're paying attention! This is Marluxia." He said smiling, but sounding a little annoyed.

"Oh, yeah. Hi Marluxia." I said distractedly, standing up. I walked up to the front of the room and noticed that short blonde walking down the hallway. Xigbar walked into the room as I left. I walked toward the boy at his locker.

"Yo." I said, trying not to explode into a flurry (ha-ha) of questions. Leon said you were acting sketchy…What's up?" He was quiet for a minute then:

"Uh…Well…Um….j-just leave me alright?" he exploded, and then ran away. Just like that…

Have you ever been shot or stabbed? Because that's what I felt like, but ten times worse as I watched Roxas run away.

I reluctantly walked back to homeroom and sat next to Zexion again. I said nothing the entire time. I was too busy thinking. I sighed when the bell rang. I stood up and put on the best fake smile I could do as Marluxia walked over.

"So…I'm suppose to show you around…"


	3. Chapter 3 Axel's Realization

**omg hey! Chapter three! We love the feedback you guys have given us! thatnks a lot guyses! If you haven't read my random side story: Ticklish...GO READ IT! Axel read and he said it was sad...haha! its the first story that I wrote from Axel's POV ****

* * *

**

I watched as Axel walked hurriedly out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later, looking defeated. He slumped in his seat and stared into space. I leaned over and whispered to Zexion;

"Is he always like this?"

Zexion let out a little laugh. "No, usually he's cheery (ish) and energetic…"

"Oh." I didn't really know what else to say and, thankfully enough, the bell rang. I walked over to Axel and gave a not-so-inconspicuous cough. He looked up and smiled, obviously fake.

"So, suppose to show you around…" it wasn't a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yeah…I have locker 269…"

"Ohh….that's right by Zexy's locker." Zexy? That must be his nickname for Zexion…It kinda sounds like sexy…Ha-ha! Sexy Zexy! Ha-ha! "Uh, why are laughing?"

"Uh nothing…" Was I laughing out loud?

"Oookay then…Let's go so we won't be late…"

"O-okay…" I quickly followed Axel out the door and to our first period class, science. Thankfully the science teacher, Xehanort, didn't make me introduce myself to the class and lucky me got to sit next to Zexion again.

**Roxas-**

Jeesh….I'm an idiot…or maybe I'm just being weird 'cuz I left in the middle of the day…I'm a goodie two shoes….

I sighed and sank to a sitting position against the school wall. Let's see…In about ten minutes of coming to school today, I just ruined the chance I had of being with the only person that actually interested me.

Okay, like two years ago I figured out that I was gay. That was when Sora's best friend Riku kissed me. Not like, purposefully. Sora had gone to bed and Riku was a weeee bit drunk.

Anyway, back to the subject…Where was I? Oh yeah! Ruined life…

"Roxas?" I looked up to see Sora standing there, an expression of concern on his face.

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?"

I sighed and explained my situation to him.

**Axel- **

After my statement, Marluxia looked at me. I could tell he didn't fall for my fake smile.

"Yeah…I have locker 269…" he said. I realized the number sounded familiar.

"oh, that's right next to Zexy's locker." After my statement Marluxia burst out into laughter.

"Um why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Uh nothing…" He mumbled.

So, I led him to Xehanort's science class. Marluxia sat in his assigned seat next to Zexion…Coincidence? I sat toward the back. I spent the period trying to understand why Roxas flipped on me like that. As far as I knew he had nothing against me….and I had caught him staring at me a lot in homeroom. He seemed infatuated (thank you English for that word!) with me…Did I say or do something to upset him? Maybe it wasn't even me at all. Maybe it was someone else…I slammed my fist on the desk and stood up. If it was someone else I would find out who did it.

"AXEL!" Xehanort yelled at me and broke my concentration, "Do you have something you'd like to share?" He glared at me.

"Um…no…" I sat back down.

What's going on with me…? Why do I even care? The answer's obvious…I love Roxas…

* * *

**REVEIW US GAIS!**

Marluxia-


End file.
